beauty_and_the_bodyguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Lin Yi
Main Character in Beauty and the Bodyguard Novel. History He is orphan boy, and Old Lin adopted him. Personality Despite being strong in Martial Arts and skilled in Eastern Medicine, he ignores those who need help if he doesn't know them, but is fiercely loyal to those he calls friends. He is willing to help others for a profit and generously shares what he makes with those he cares about. He is not afraid to get violent or even kill his enemies or those who hurt his friends, but has proven to have other tactics in his arsenal as well, choosing to change his methods to meet the situation. Plot Book 1: A Curious Assignment Bank Robbery Arc Chapters 1-49: * Old Lin instructs Lin Yi to go to Songshan to work for Chu Pengzhan, promising him that this will be his last job as an assassin, and will set him for life. On the train to Songshan Lin Yi meets Wang Xinyan who tries to warn him against trusting the 3 men are attempting to scam him out of his money. Lin Yi pretends to fall for the trap, but steals the scammers cash instead. * After arriving, Lin Yi immediately goes to Pengzhan Industries where he meets Chu Pengzhan and his chauffeur Li Fu. Failing to properly explain the mission to Lin Yi, he is instructed to simply be Chu Mengyao's(Chu Penhzhan's daughter) friend and study partner. This is unlike any mission Lin Yi has ever had before. Li Fu then takes Lin Yi to meet Mengyao and her best friend Chen Yushu at their school. * Mengyao doesn't like Lin Yi at first, judging him by his dirty farmer clothes, and orders him to handle her annoying stalker, Zhong Pinliang as a test. With one kick, Lin Yi sends Pinliang to the floor, starting their rivalry. Lin Yi is then brought to Mengyao's vila where, much to mengyao's displeasure, he is instructed to live with her. She only agrees after Yushu offers to live with them as well, but makes it clear he is not allowed up stairs. * Zhong Pinliang Chapters 20-32: * Bank Robbery Chapters 33-49: Miracle Doctor Lin Arc Chapters 49-141: * Zhong Pinliang and Heibao Bro chapter 49-62: * Medicine and Assassins Chapters 63-82: * Tang Yin Bullied Chapters 83-89: * Jade Pendant Chapters 90-97: * Shopping Trip Chapters 98-109: * Miracle Doctor Guan Chapters 110-141: The Solid Cloud Arc Chapters 128-168: * BBQ Recipe Chapters 128-149: * The Solid Cloud Chapters 149-168: Book 2: Winds Rise and Clouds Fly Book 3: First Threats Relationships Pengzhan Industries * Chu Pengzhan * Li Fu * Chu Mengyao * Chen Yushu Miracle Doctor Guan Company * Guan Xuemin * Guo Xian * Lai Changyi(Fatty Lai) * Kang Xiabo Assassins * Feng Tianlong Harem Cultivation Progress Mid Golden Class: Used Old Lin's Body Strengthening Medicine and trained in Kung Fu, Assassination, and Art of the Dragon Mastery for years Peak Golden Class: Broke through with the help of Elder Jiao after being introduced to the highly dense meditation zone within his Jade Pendant. Abilities * Kung Fu * Art of the Dragon Mastery * Acupuncture * Eastern Medicine * Cooking * Driving Items * '''Jade Pendant '''This houses a mediation zone with highly dense energy, that can be reached while one is asleep or unconscious. It also gives him the ability to sense nearby people or items that hold hostility towards him, and alerts him when something good or bad is about to occur. Elder Jiao Lives inside this pendant to advice Lin Yi.Category:CharacterCategory:Male Category:Alive Category:Bodyguard Category:Cultivation Category:Human Category:Lin Yi Faction Category:Pengzhan Industries Category:Miracle Doctor Guan Company Category:School Category:Ex-Special Forces Category:Big Four